Doctor Screwball Jones
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Wander discovers that one of his most feared enemies is now on Earth, he tries to stop him with G, Ickis, Ben, and Zak's help. Meanwhile; Lord Dominator gets her hands on a powerful stone and Duncan and Mike try to steal it from under her nose.
1. Missing Pillow Feathers

In the kitchen; Wander was in the cabinet underneath the sink.

Ben came in drinking a Mr. Smoothie and noticed everything.

"You know, some people prefer to get their water from above the sink, but that's another way to go." said Ben.

Wander turned to Ben.

"Oh hey. There's a problem with the garbage disposal and I'm trying to see what the problem with it is." said Wander.

Ben nodded as G, Ickis and Zak Saturday came in.

"So you ready?" said Zak.

"Pretty much." said Ben.

Ickis noticed Wander working on the garbage disposal.

"Some prefer to get their garbage from the dump, but that's another way to go." said Ickis.

"Garbage disposal problems." said Ben.

In the kitchen; Wander was in the cabinet underneath the sink.

Ben came in drinking a Mr. Smoothie and noticed everything.

"You know, some people prefer to get their water from above the sink, but that's another way to go." said Ben.

Wander turned to Ben.

"Oh hey. There's a problem with the garbage disposal and I'm trying to see what the problem with it is." said Wander.

Ben nodded as G, Ickis and Zak Saturday came in.

"So you ready?" said Zak.

"Pretty much." said Ben.

Ickis noticed Wander working on the garbage disposal.

"Some prefer to get their garbage from the dump, but that's another way to go." said Ickis.

"Garbage disposal problems." said Ben.

Ickis nodded.

Wander eventually removed the garbage disposal.

"Okay, this things garbage, need to get a new one." said Wander.

Ickis ate the garbage disposal.

"Are there any good hardware stores in the area?" said Wander.

Ben did some thinking.

"There's a Home Depot just five miles south of the Crimson Dragon." said Ben.

"No need Ben I have one in my store that is great." said G. "Better then the Sapphire Mall."

Ben looked at G and smiled.

"Your mall has that?" Ben asked.

"Yep." G said and his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

G became confused.

"What Feathers from Pillows at the Bed Stores and are missing?" G asked.

Wander became shocked after hearing that.

He then became mad.

"He's here." Wander said in a deep voice.

G, Ben, Ickis, and Zak are confused.

"Huh?" Ickis asked.

Wander put his hat over his eyes.

"Screwball Jones is on Earth." said Wander.

"Question?" said Zak.

Wander looked at the Saturday boy.

"Yes?" Wander asked.

"Who's Screwball Jones?" Zak asked.

"One of the most dangerous foes I've ever faced." said Wander.

Ben became confused.

"Killjoy doesn't count?" said Ben, "He literally tried to steal our planets energy."

Wander looked at Ben.

"Please Screwball Jones is more dangerous then Killjoy." said Wander.

G thought of something.

"Isn't Screwball Jones that creepy banana headed guy that sounds like Weird Al Yankovic?" said G.

"Yes he is and trust me I will stop him." said Wander and he left.

G, Ben, Ickis and Zak looked at each other and followed.


	2. Lord Dominator's Plan

At a gator farm; Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, and Zoey were sitting in some bleachers.

"So are we waiting on Mike, or what?" said Cameron.

"I don't know, he said to meet us here. Something about working here part time since he's only making minimum wage at the Youth center." said Zoey.

"Wonder what it is?" said Duncan.

Suddenly; a bunch of people appeared in the bleachers as Mike in a fedora appeared next to a gator.

"G'day mates, I'm Manitoba Smith." said Mike.

Everyone became shocked.

"That answer your question?" said Courtney.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Duncan.

Mike then grabbed the gator's jaws and opened them up.

"Now I'm a professional, so don't try this at home kids. I'm just going to see if this gator has any cavities." said Mike.

Everyone looked on in awe as Mike placed his head in between the gator's jaws.

"Now this Mo Fo knows not to mess with Manitoba Smith." said Mike.

The gator then closed it's mouth on Mike, making him scream.

Suddenly; everyone in the bleachers took out their camera's and started taking pictures of the whole thing.

Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, and Zoey were shocked by what they saw.

Duncan covered Zoey's eyes.

Courtney covered Cameron's Eyes.

An Alligator covered Her babies Eyes.

The gator started bashing Mike on the ground.

"HELP ME, HELP, HELP!" yelled Mike.

Everyone's heads started following what the gator was doing to Mike.

The gator was now shaking Mike around.

"PUT ME DOWN ROCKY, PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Mike.

The gator continued to shake Mike around before tossing him away.

The entire audience cheered.

Even Hater was shocked.

"Ok that's to evil even for me." said Hater.

Peepers looked at Hater.

"I know." The Eyeball said.

Mike got his head out of the dirt.

"When good pets go bad." said Mike.

He started groaning as Zoey approached him.

"Mike, speak to me, you okay?" said Zoey.

"Not really, I allowed a gator to treat me like a chew toy." said Mike.

The Gator huffed and Lord Hater zapped him and he was turned into Hand Bags and Boots.

Duncan went to the hand bags and boots and inspected them.

"Should be worth about hundreds in the market." said Duncan.

He turned to Hater.

"Thanks for allowing me to make money." said Duncan.

He then walked off.

Hater became shocked.

"I SHOULD MAKE MONEY OFF THAT STUFF!" yelled Hater, "I KILLED THE GATOR!"

Suddenly; a bunch of security guards tackled Hater to the ground and started beating the daylights out of him.

Peepers just watched in shock and pulled out his phone and took pictures.

Later; Duncan's group was at the Youth Center grill as Mike was cooking stuff.

"You took a job at a gator farm just to make a little extra money?" said Cameron.

Mike smiled.

"Pretty much." said Mike.

"You were just assaulted by an alligator." said Courtney.

"That Hater killed." said Mike.

"Captain Hook wouldn't have been smart enough to do that." said Cameron.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Neverland; Captain Hook (Disney's Peter Pan) was relaxing on a lawn chair talking to Mr. Smee who was also on a lawn chair.

"What a beautiful day for relaxation." said Smee.

"Oh yes, no Peter Pan, no lost boys, and no crocodile with an alarm clock in it's stomach to ruin my afternoon." said Hook.

Suddenly; a tick-tock sound was heard, scaring Hook.

"No, it can't be." said Hook.

Hook became so scared, he ran away screaming.

"SMEE!" yelled Hook.

However, he ran into the mouth of a crocodile named Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Disney's Peter Pan).

Tick-Tock started swallowing Hook before burping out Captain Hook's hook.

The crocodile pulled out a piece of paper on what all to do before retiring and the only thing on the list was Eat Captain Hook.

The crocodile smirked.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Good point, but why let Hook get eaten?" said Mike.

Duncan looked at Mike.

"No idea why Disney let him live." said Duncan.

Meanwhile in the lairship of Lord Dominator which was still stuck in Egypt; she was in her armored form and is looking at the heroes.

"Perfect human specimen to study." said Dominator.

She turned to her own Neurotransmitter weapon.

"I now know that you have the Prime Elite level. Once I get that pyramid shaped stone I heard about, I can achieve that level and bring this ship off the ground." said Dominator.

Suddenly; a drone that was carrying a red pyramid shaped crystal appeared next to Dominator.

Dominator smiled at the robot.

"You did well my loyal drone." said Dominator.

The drone flew off.

Dominator then laughed.

"Soon I will avenge the fallen Killjoy and no one can stand in my way." Dominator said and laughed.

Just then the door bell rang and Dominator is mad and pressed a button.

"WHAT!" Dominator shouted.

"Pizza delivery." said a Pizza guy.

She checked an iPad to do list and became shocked.

"Oh yeah." said Dominator.

She then became confused.

"Wait, how'd you find out where I am? I'm stuck in the middle of this desert." said Dominator.

The Pizza Guy smiled.

"Your ship is not that hard to find." said The Pizza Guy.

Dominator did some thinking.

"Fair point." said Dominator.

She pressed the button and the Pizza appeared.

She opened up the box and became mad before pushing another button.

A bunch of turrets appeared and were aiming at the pizza man before he ran off.

The turrets started firing.

"That no good pizza man." Dominator said before turning into her true form, "I wanted a vegetarian pizza."


	3. First Location

With Wander's group; they were at a mattress store.

Zak became confused.

"Question, why are we in a mattress store?" said Zak.

Wander who has his had down like a mask and a blanket like a cape looked at Zak.

"Because Zak my arch foe is here he he took the Feathers of these Pillows. He must be planning something evil." said Wander in a deep voice.

"For some odd reason, I think that's a stupid idea to steal feathers from pillows." said Ben.

His Omnitrix started beeping and he put his fingers on it.

"Go for Ben." said Ben.

" _Lord Hater's ship has been spotted hovering over a chicken farm._ " Max Tennyson's voice said.

Wander went to Ben.

"We are on it sir." said Wander in his deep voice.

Max became shocked.

"Was that Wander?" Max asked.

"Don't ask." said Ben.

At a chicken farm; Hater's ship opened up and Hater, Peepers, and Scourge exited the ship.

"Now, time to start world domination by starting at the bottom." said Hater.

He and his allies became shocked by what they were looking at.

All the chickens were featherless and the Farmer was shocked.

"Ok what happened to my chickens?" Asked the farmer.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" yelled Hater.

"I don't think I want to know." said Scourge.

"Why must this happen a second time?" said Peepers.

"I know and it must be the work of that Banana Screwball Jones." said Hater.

The Clone is confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Some guy Wander takes seriously as a threat." said Peepers.

Wander's group appeared and saw the naked chickens.

Everyone but Wander became shocked.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" yelled Ickis.

"SWEET BABY YODA!" G shouted and turned to Hater. "MIND IF I WASH MY EYES OUT OF THIS HATER!?"

Hater nodded.

"Go ahead." said Hater.

G pulled out a bottle of bleach and poured it on his eyes.

"There's something I'll never forget." said G.

"Have they no shame?" said Ben.

"Apparently not." said Zak.

"Clearly Screwball Jones was here." said Wander.

"Can we get out of here already? The sight of naked chickens is to disturbing for me." said G.

Hater got into his ship and drove off.

But he left Peepers behind.

Peepers started following the ship.

"Hey wait for me." said Peepers.

"We should leave, I don't know how much more of these naked chickens I can take." said Ben.

"Agreed." said G and he grabbed his friends and flew off.


	4. Dominator's in The Air

With Duncan and Mike; they were at the Crimson Dragon food court with Mr. Smoothie cups.

"Look dude, you need to find a safer activity that doesn't involve doing stuff that Manitoba Smith would do." said Duncan.

Mike sighed.

"I know it's just I miss my personalities and I thought doing what they liked to do would help me." said Mike.

Duncan felt bad for Mike and smiled.

"I understand." said Duncan. "I know Rudy showed me this one place so let's go there."

The two started to walk.

Back in Egypt in Dominator's ship; the crystal was zapping the Neurotransmitter weapon before it turned into the Prime Elite Neurotransmitter weapon.

Dominator who wasn't in her helmet picked up the P.E.N and smirked.

"Perfect, once I get my engines repaired with the crystal, I'll find that hedgehog who killed Killjoy, then capture his friends so that they can watch him die." said Dominator.

Her P.E.N turned into the same fork like weapon of Sonic and Dudley's P.E.N's.

"This is going to be awesome." said Dominator.

With Duncan and Mike; they were walking down the streets of Toon City.

"So what's this place you and Rudy went to?" Mike asked.

Duncan turned to Mike.

"A place called Chalk Zone." said Duncan.

They walked into an alley way.

Duncan pulled out some magic chalk and drew a small circle, making a portal.

He saw a desert area.

"Perfect." said Duncan.

Mike looked up in the sky and saw something shocking.

It was Dominator's ship flying.

Mike turned Duncan's head to the sky and he saw the ship as well.

"Is that Dominator's ship?" said Duncan.

"I think so." said Mike.

"I don't get it, it was stranded in Egypt during that Killjoy incident since Sonic destroyed the engines. How is it back in the air?" said Duncan.

"I don't know, but something tells me he's got something very powerful to make anything happen. We need to get some weapons and bring that ship down again." said Mike.

Duncan nodded and erased the portal.

"Agreed." said Duncan.

The two ran off.

Later; they were in the mansion's lab looking at lots of high tech weapons and gadgets.

"Let's see, Donnie has to have something here." said Duncan and saw a Lightsaber.

He turned it on and it came out green.

"Whoa." said Duncan.

Mike pulled out Smokey's lamp.

"We'll need all the dangerous weapons we can get our hands on. Besides, we know how tough Dominator's troops are." said Mike.

Duncan nodded and pulled another light saber and it is a Purple crossguard lightsaber.

"Okay." said Duncan.

Mike grabbed an iPad.

"This thing should detect energy readings of any kind. Hopefully, we'll be able to find what caused Dominator's ship to lift off the ground and destroy it." said Mike.

"Agreed." said Duncan.

He grabbed some type of pump action shot gun like blaster.

"Let's do this." He said and he and Mike left


	5. Joker and Quackerjack Robbed

At Mal's hideout; Eggman was relaxing in the Jacuzzi without any clothes on.

"Oh yeah, just what the doctor ordered." said Eggman.

Just then he hears a crash a she sees Wander, G, Ickis, Ben, and Zak.

"Can't anyone ever knock?" said Eggman.

Everyone noticed Eggman.

"OH GOD, HE'S NAKED!" yelled Ben.

"No duh, I place a red tie on the doors and windows in any room I'm in for a reason." said Eggman.

Wander however got mad.

"Screwball Jones was here." He said. "And he took the Joker and Quackerjacks stuff."

"Hey genius, why'd you crash into the bathroom? I'm completely naked in a Jacuzzi and I ate lots of beans for breakfast." said Eggman, "Also, why couldn't you have crashed into their rooms instead?"

Wander looked at Eggman.

"Because the car lost control you fat boy now tell me where the rooms are or I will kick you where the sun don't shine." ordered Wander.

G became shocked.

"Ok Wander is starting to scare me." said G.

"Agreed." said Ickis. "Even I'm scared."

Suddenly; lots of big bubbles came from the Jacuzzi and everyone noticed them.

"Please tell me those were from the hot tub." said Zak.

"No." said Eggman.

Everyone ran out of the room.

In Quackerjack's room; he and Joker were playing poker.

Quackerjack revealed that he had four kings.

"Four kings." said Quackerjack.

Joker is shocked by this, but he smirked and revealed his deck had four aces.

"Four aces." said Joker.

He started laughing.

Just then the heroes came in and the two villains became confused.

"Huh?" Joker asked.

Ben slammed down on his omnitrix and became Snare-Oh before grabbing both Quackerjack and Joker.

"Relax, this isn't a citizen's arrest, we just want to talk to you." said Snare-Oh.

Joker nodded.

"I get it." He said.

"So what's is it?" The Duck asked.

Wander went to the two.

"Some of your stuff has been stolen." said Wander.

Joker and Quackerjack turned to the readers in shock as suspenseful music started playing.

Zak became confused.

"Wait, where's that sound coming from?" said Zak.

The Liquidator came by and he smiled.

"Sorry that's my phone." He said and left.

"What stuff?" said Joker.

Quackerjack looked around his room and became scared.

"My dangerous toys." said Quackerjack.

He screamed so loud that a bunch of birds flew off.

"My Birds." Mal said before he screamed.

Joker also became shocked.

"Someone took my stuff and left a whoopie Cushin." He said.

"We're getting close." said Ickis.

"Thank you for your time." said Wander.

Snare-Oh let go of Joker and Quackerjack before the heroes walked off.

The two villains became mad.

"Want to follow them?" Joker asked.

"Are you crazy? We're wanted criminals, we can't just leave the premise without a good reason. It's a bad idea." said Quackerjack.

Suddenly; they heard lots of farting noises.

"Damn, that was a big one." said Eggman.

"Let's go." said Quackerjack.

The two villains ran off.


	6. Defeating Dominator

On Dominator's ship; a ground bridge portal opened up in the engine room and Duncan and Mike emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"So that's how you work a ground bridge." said Mike.

"Cybertronian tech seems so easy." said Duncan.

Mike nodded in agreement as he pulled out Smokey's lamp.

Smokey stuck his head out.

"Okay, ready when you are." said Smokey.

He put his head back in the lamp.

Duncan pulled out the pump action blaster.

"Let's do this." said Duncan in a Terminator Voice.

The two started to walk off.

They reached a hallway fork and Duncan aimed his blaster down the hallway.

Mike looked at Duncan.

"Well?" He asked.

"Clear." said Duncan.

The two walked down the hallway and passed a room with a green glow in it.

They returned and saw the glow and a keypad on the door.

Mike pulled out a small device and placed it on the keypad.

Smoke came out and dressed as a Knight.

"Okay, let's kill some people." said Smokey.

"Cool it Smokey. You're more disturbing then those Isis people in that SNL sketch." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the setting of Shark Tank; four humans in business suits and Sonic who was dressed up in a business suits were looking at four Islamic people.

"Tempting, but I'm out." said one of the humans.

The Islam's looked at Sonic.

"Come on man, you're our only hope." said one of the Islams.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I knew I was going to make a lot of money with you people the minute you walked in here." said Sonic.

The Islam people became happy.

"Yes?" they said at once.

"And it was at that moment...I called Homeland Security to collect on the 30 million dollar bounty." said Sonic.

The audience started laughing as the Islamic people became shocked.

"Rotten Blue Rat." said one of four Isis People.

Suddenly; lots of cops entered the building.

"FREEZE, NYPD." said one of the cops.

The Islamic people put their hands in the air.

Sonic smiled.

"And that is how you get rid of terrorists." said Sonic.

The audience laughed before clapping.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Wait, how'd Sonic get to appear in SNL?" said Mike.

"I don't know, he does have good connections with video game companies, broadcasting networks, and I'm pretty sure Sony Pictures plans to make a film about him." said Duncan.

Mike nodded and they realize they are at Dominator's chamber.

"Wow that's fast." he said.

The two looked inside and saw Lord Dominator in powered up form.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SOON I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!" shouted Dominator and changed back to female. "Because that would be so cool."

The guys became shocked.

"What the hell is this?" said Duncan.

"Dominator's a woman?" said Mike, "I did not see that one coming."

"Is it wrong for me to say that I think she's hot?" said Smokey.

Duncan and Mike turned to Smokey.

"Hot? The greatest villain in the galaxy is a woman. One who worked for Killjoy need I point out." said Duncan.

"Oh come on look at her." said Smokey. "Who would not love a women like her?"

"Good point." said Duncan.

Mike then noticed the crystal Dominator used and motioned to it.

Smokey is confused.

"Mike what are you doing?" He asked.

"Check out that crystal." said Mike.

Duncan and Smokey noticed the crystal.

"That seems promising." said Duncan.

"I know." said Smokey.

He snapped his fingers and the crystal instantly appeared in Duncan's hands.

The three ran off and eventually reached the engine room.

"All we need to do now is destroy the engines." said Duncan.

The three walked into the room.

Duncan pumped up his blaster and aimed at one of the power cores.

"Not so fast humans." said a voice.

The three turned and saw Dominator in armored form.

"Dominator." said Mike.

"Hello Lady." said Smokey.

Dominator turned into her true form.

"So you figured it out huh?" said Dominator.

"Well it was unexpected, the greatest in the galaxy is a girl. You'd think people would expect something like that." said Duncan.

Dominator smirked before grabbing her skirt.

"Then I guess you weren't expecting this." Dominator said before lifting the skirt up part ways.

The three heroes screamed in fear.

Dominator lifted the skirt up some more, revealing the P.E.N attached to her leg.

"Aha." said Dominator.

The heroes opened their eyes and sighed in relief.

"Oh okay." said Smokey.

Dominator removed the P.E.N.

"I'm a Prime Elite warrior." Dominator said as the P.E.N turned into a fork like sword, "Looks like you'll be one warrior short."

"Why would something like that choose a villain?" Smokey asked.

"No idea." said Mike. "I wish we had better weapons."

Smokey smiled.

"Wish granted." He said.

He zapped his own lamp and it started glowing.

"Now you can use that thing in battle without me being in it." said Smokey.

He then zapped the lightsabers.

"Now they can't be destroyed." said Smokey.

Dominator charged at the heroes, but Duncan pulled out his lightsabers and started clashing swords with the villainess.

"You are going down Human." said the Villainess.

"In the end, I shall rise, and you shall fall." said Duncan.

The two continued to clash swords as they left the room.

Mike aimed the lamp at the engines power cores and shot lots of magic at them before they were destroyed.

"Now we just need to get Duncan, that P.E.N, and get off this ship." said Mike.

He and Smokey ran off.

Outside the ship; Duncan and Dominator were still fighting.

"I don't know why you're a Prime Elite warrior, but only those with the purest of hearts can be one." said Duncan.

Dominator smirked.

"I used the crystal to make it a Prime Elite Neurotransmitter weapon. Once I'm done with you, I'll use it to bring Killjoy back to life." said Dominator.

Duncan kicked Dominator far away.

"That's never going to happen." said Duncan.

Dominator started running to Duncan once more.

The delinquent pulled out the crystal.

"Come on buddy, work you're magic if you can. Give me the same powers as Captain Man." said Duncan.

With Captain Man he sneezed.

"WHY HAVE I BEEN SNEEZING LATELY!?" yelled Captain Man.

Back on Dominator's ship; the crystal started glowing in Duncan's hands before it stopped.

Duncan then crushed the crystal as Dominator noticed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted.

Her P.E.N turned into a hammer before she smacked Duncan across the face.

Duncan screamed before laughing.

"I'm okay." said Duncan.

He pulled out his blaster and pumped it before shooting Dominator in the chest, causing her to let go of the P.E.N which was now a fork like sword.

It went to the edge of the ship before falling down.

Everyone became shocked.

"THE P.E.N!" yelled Duncan, "Without it, there won't be five Prime Elite warriors."

Mike and Smokey suddenly appeared.

"Smokey, get us and Duncan off this crashing ship." said Mike.

"Your wish is my command." said Smokey.

He zapped Duncan and Mike before they disappeared.

Suddenly; the ship fell on top of the Statue of Liberty.

Dominator looked around and noticed her surroundings.

"Not bad, but it's a shame I'm going to have to find a new power source to repair my engines once more. And I might have been able to use that P.E.N to repair my engines all the time." said Dominator.

Meanwhile in the park; Marco was sitting on a rock playing Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butoden on the 3DS.

"This game is awesome, I could play this forever." said Marco.

Suddenly; the P.E.N fell between his legs with the blade in the rock.

Marco became shocked.

He closed up his 3DS and stood up inspecting the P.E.N.

He grabbed the weapon with both hands before pulling it out of the rock.

It then went into inactive mode.

"I'm the third Prime Elite warrior." said Marco.


	7. Defeat Screwball Jones

With Wander's group; they arrived at an abandoned circus with a huge cannon sticking out of the top.

"We're close to Screwball Jones, I can feel it." said Wander.

"I'm pretty sure you see it." said Ben.

Ickis is mad.

"Look how bad is this guy?" Ickis asked. "He is really evil?"

Wander is mad.

"He wants to spread happiness to everyone." said Wander.

Now everyone is angry.

"Happiness to everyone, that doesn't sound so bad." said Zak.

"By force." said Wander.

Zak became shocked.

"Okay, that's bad." said Zak.

Just then laughter is heard and everyone but Wander confused and looked around.

"He's here." said Wander.

"That's right." said a Weird Al Yankovic voice.

Ickis screamed.

"WEIRD AL YANKOVIC." Ickis yelled.

He then ran off.

"Sheesh, if it is Weird Al, then I'm an awesome comedian." said the same voice.

The figure came out of the shadows to reveal it was Screwball Jones (Wander Over Yonder).

Ickis came back and saw him and is shocked.

"Whoa whoa whoa. This guy is evil?" The Rabbit monster asked. "He's just a huge banana."

"I'm with Ickis." said Ben.

Wander became mad.

"He's truly evil." said Wander.

"You got me worked up over a banana with creepy glasses? Darth Vader had to go through anger management meetings." said Zak.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In some type of room; lots of people, one of them being Darth Vader were sitting in a circle.

"Hey, I'm Darth Vader, and I've got anger issues." said Vader.

"Hey Vader." said everyone else.

"It has been two hours since I last killed someone out of anger." said Vader.

"And what was that for?" said one of the anger management people.

"For failing to capture Luke Skywalker." said Vader.

"Didn't you also kill your wife?" asked a Female.

Vader became mad and used force choke on the woman before she died.

Everyone became shocked by what they saw.

Vader noticed their expressions.

"She started it." said Vader.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Enough with the Star Wars references. I'm a Star Trek fan." said Screwball Jones.

He snapped his fingers and Battlings appeared.

Screwball Jones laughed.

"Being able to do lots of stuff has it's perks." said Screwball Jones.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Kickin Hawk.

"So does having an Omnitrix that can turn you into different kinds of aliens." said Kickin Hawk.

"CHARGE!" G shouted

G went to Screwball Jones and they battled.

The Banana laughed.

"Here's a Joke. What's more dangerous then a Tickle Blaster?" asked Screwball Jones.

"A banana split." said G.

"Well that but two Tickle Blasters." said the Banana.

G stepped on Screwball.

"Perfect, now all I need now is three different flavors of ice cream." said G.

However the Banana blasted G and sent him in a cage.

"You can't keep happiness from happening." said Screwball.

Wander kicked the banana across the face.

"No, but you can mask it." said Wander.

The Banana is shocked.

"You'll never stop me." said Screwball.

Suddenly; two giant tickle blasters appeared.

"With these blasters, all of Earth will be happy forever." said Screwball.

Kickin Hawk charged at one of the blaster and kicked it several times before it blew up.

The Banana is shocked.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

Kickin Hawk did the same thing with the other blaster.

He then grabbed Screwball.

"Enjoy your flight." said Kickin Hawk.

He then tossed the banana very far into space.

Wander removed his cape and put his hat back in place.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Wander said in his normal voice.

He and G walked off leaving Ickis, Zak, and Ben confused.

"I'm beginning to question if he's got split personality disorder." said Zak.

"Same here." said Ben.

Ickis nodded.


	8. Killjoy Shall Return

At the mansion; Duncan and Mike were watching TV in the living room as Wander's group entered the mansion.

The two teens noticed the other group.

"How's it going?" said Mike.

"Shocking." said Ben.

Ickis told Duncan and Mike everything and the two became shocked.

"Wander has a Nemisis that sounds like Weird Al?" Duncan asked.

"Yep and we defeated him for now." said Wander.

Sylvia came in with a piece of Apple Pie.

"Hey guys what's happening?" she asked.

"Screwball Jones." said G

The Blue Horse Alien splits her pie out.

"That guy? I took him as a joke." said Sylvia.

"Listen to the horse like alien." said Ben.

"Well Wander seems to take him seriously." said G. "At least he did not pluck any other birds.

Just then a nude Sam Eagle came in and he is mad.

"I would not say that." said Sam

He walked out of the mansion, leaving everyone confused.

"Was that one of the Muppets?" said Mike.

"I think so." said Ben, "But still, we took out a Weird Al like banana."

Sonic entered the room drinking a bottle of Coca Cola.

"Yeah well me and Mike fought Dominator." said Duncan.

"I'm pretty sure you were shocked to discover that Dominator was a girl." said Sylvia.

Sonic spat out his soda in shock.

"WHAT!?" yelled Sonic.

"LORD DOMINATOR IS A WOMEN!?" shouted G in shocked.

"Whoa." said Ickis.

"Wow, that's disturbing. I took her on one on one first, and I didn't know she was a woman." said Sonic, "Something tells me Killjoy and Psyphon knew of this."

With Paython he sneezed and looked around.

"Who's talking about me?" He asked.

Back at the mansion.

"Yep, Lord Hater was shocked when he discovered that Dominator was a girl, and he fell in love with her." said Wander.

Ben thought of something.

"Okay, what stupid thing did you do to make Hater fall for Dominator?" said Ben.

"He planted a fake ring on a rock and lots of villains started fighting each other." said Sylvia.

Sonic walked off still in shock.

Even G is shocked.

"Wander you amaze me." said G.

With Sonic he was in his room lying down on his bed when Gwen came in.

"What's with you?" said Gwen.

"I just discovered that Dominator is a woman." said Sonic.

Gwen became shocked.

"What?" said Gwen.

"Yep, harmed a girl without even knowing about she was a girl." said Sonic, "Sure does go against my rule of not harming a girl."

Gwen smiled.

"I'm sure evil females are exceptions." said Gwen.

"Maybe, I just need to get over my own shock of the whole Killjoy situation." said Sonic.

Gwen left the room.

" _Unbelievable, I fought a girl without knowing about it. Felt pretty good to do something like that, but still, a girl_." Sonic thought.

"Sonic?" said a familiar voice.

Sonic stood up and looked on his computer screen and saw Jules the Hedgehog.

Sonic became shocked.

"Dad?" said Sonic.

"What bothers you my son?" said Jules.

Sonic sighed.

"I just discovered that one of my greatest enemies is actually a female." said Sonic.

"That is shocking. But that is not the reason why I am calling." said Jules.

Sonic became confused.

"Then why?" said Sonic.

"For one thing, you're Mexican friend Marco Diaz has become the third Prime Elite warrior." said Jules.

"Okay." said Sonic.

"Also, your battle with Killjoy is far from over." said Jules.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

"The wisemen of Mobius have reason to believe that Killjoy is having one of your enemies working for him to build a new body to control. You must find the other two Prime Elite warriors before Killjoy can return. During that time, I shall go through lots of training to master using a weapon called the Magnus Elite Neurotransmitter which is more powerful then the Prime Elite Neurotransmitter. Once my training is complete, I shall return to the world of the living and help you and the other four Prime Elite warriors stop Killjoy once and for all." said Jules.

Sonic nodded.

"You need to find out who's doing Killjoy's dirty work." Jules said before disappearing from the computer.


End file.
